1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-shake apparatus that is loaded into a camera or other photographic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some photographic devices, such as cameras and video cameras, have an anti-shake apparatus. In an anti-shake apparatus, the shake of a photographic device (the direction and amplitude of shake of a photographic device) is detected, for example, by a gyro sensor. Then, if the photographic device is a digital camera, an imaging device is moved, and if the photographic device is a silver-halide camera or a pair of binoculars, a correcting optical system is driven, so that the detected shake is canceled. As a result, the shake is corrected and images or views without shaken images are obtained.
With such an anti-shake apparatus, the correctable shake amount is limited. For example, in a digital camera, a shake is corrected within the movable area of an imaging device.
With a current anti-shake apparatus, the shake may not be corrected sufficiently, if the shake amount is larger than the correctable amount. For example, if a user moves a camera widely to capture a subject quickly and a high amount of shake occurs, a correcting optical system is moved and stopped at the limit position of its movable area, so that the shake is not corrected sufficiently. At that time, if generation of a subject is commanded when a relatively short exposure time is set, the exposure time may be over before the anti-shake function works, and the shake may not be corrected at all.